


Minghao’s First Love Was A Toaster.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I should be sleeping, M/M, but oh well, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Minghao promised himself he would never fall in love again but then some asshole came along and ruined everything.





	Minghao’s First Love Was A Toaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 4 a.m. I've been awake for almost 36 hours now. I plan on going to bed now so good night... or good morning?

Love was a fickle little thing. At the young age of 7, Minghao thought he found his true love. A lovely young thang who went by the name Jenny. Sadly that same day his mother had to sit him down and explain that he couldn't be in love with Jenny, because she was a toaster. Lil Minghao tried to reason with his mother but she wasn't impressed by Jenny’s ability to toast like sixteen bagels at once. From that day on Minghao vowed to never love again, for he feared heartbreak.

His vow of singleness became a problem 12 years later. His name was Hansol Vernon Choi and he had taken Minghao’s heart. Of course Hansol didn't know of this life or death matter, Minghao made sure not to let anyone know his true feelings. Everyone thought savage lil Haohao only tolerated Hansol because they shared the same friend group. Except for Junhui, for some reason he knew everything. Minghao had to bring the older man offerings of chocolate milk and sacrifice pictures of Wonwoo, just to keep his mouth shut but that didn't stop the knowing looks Minghao received whenever he was caught staring at Hansol… Which he was doing right now…

_ God damn it, why must this beautiful creature haunt me so. Even when Hansol is gone, he still follows me like a shadow. Always near but never truly here. His touch sets my heart a flame, his gaze burns my soul, and his smile… His damned smile melts my brain into a pile of useless goo. Why did I let this angel break my castle walls. If only I could tame the beast inside my cage. No… If only I could set free the bird locked inside… But what good would it do to free a bird with clipped wings. The castle walls weren't a prison. They were the only protection from the dangers outside. Now the castle lays crumbled and the bird dead under the rubble. _

“-Hao?” Minghao flinched when he noticed the hand waving in front of his face. His eyes locked onto Hansol’s concerned face, his heart started to flutter… Maybe the bird wasn't dead.

“I fucking hate you.” Minghao stood up and walked away from the table, ignoring the shouts of his name. Maybe the bird was dead or maybe the kid needed to stop being emotionally constipated. (Someone help this child… Oh hey it looks like help arrived.) 

Minghao didn't hear the rapid footsteps until it was too late. He was slammed/pinned to the wall, Hansol’s arms blocking any form of escape.

“What in the name of our lord Helix fossil did I do to make you hate me so much?” Hansol’s eyes burned with fury but it was obvious the coals being used were actually sorrow. Minghao didn't know what to say, so he acted instead. He gently cradled Hansol’s face in his hands before pressing his lips against the younger’s lips. It was short and simple but the castle wall were crumbling into nonexistent dust. 

“I promised to never love again but it seems you've buried yourself into my heart.” Minghao muttered softly. No one knew who initiated the second kiss but it happened. Hansol pulled away but brought Minghao’s body closer to his. (Getting nice handfuls of Haohao booty but I digress.) 

“Jun was right, you are emotionally constipated.” Hansol laughed at Minghao’s pouting face.

“I finally confess and that's what you say?”

“I love you to???” 

“That's better.” 

From that day on the duo ruled the universe in their flying space castle. Together they vanquished evil and destroyed everything in the process but nobody was mad. Their first date was one of those cute café dates but they got banned from the café because Minghao thought it would be funny to suplex Hansol into one of the tables, which somehow lead to the whole place catching on fire. No one died so it was only a 1 month ban. VerHao is permanently banned from Seungkwan’s house tho. Apparently Seungkwan has a no Netflix and Chill rule. Oh and Hansol was open to a poly relationship between him, Minghao and Jenny the toaster 2.0. Unlike Minghao’s mother, Hansol was super impressed with Jenny 2.0’s ability to toast like 16 bagels at the same time. Get yourself a girl who can toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny the toaster is a reference to Steam Powered Giraffe.


End file.
